Y todo por una cena
by mariel85
Summary: Aveces los mal entendidos llegan tan lejos que estamos cerca de perder el amor si no nos disculpamos a tiempo.


La cena fallida

Había aparecido a un par de kilómetros de la madriguera, para poder calmarse y tomar coraje por el camino, sabía que pedirle perdón a Ginny no iba a ser fácil, se había comportado como un verdadero cretino, y ella, no lo iba a perdonar sin una buena excusa, aunque si tuviese realmente una de todas formas tendría que rogarle de rodillas que no lo dejara.

Un poco más de un mes atrás, la pelirroja había llegado con la noticia de su viaje, su equipo de Quidditch había entrado en último momento en el torneo y tendrían una temporada fuera del país, eso había hecho que apresurara sus planes de manera considerable, le había costado horrores prepararlo todo para antes de su viaje con tan pocos días de anticipación, el día que lo consiguió, Ginny le dijo que partiría la mañana siguiente, en lugar de la otra semana, porque así podría entrenar en el campo de juego del primer partido y el equipo estaría mejor preparado. Después del esfuerzo casi sobrehumano que hizo para tener todo listo, este adelanto del viaje lo hizo estallar como nunca, no fue la primera vez que discutían, él siempre fue un cabezota y ella siempre tuvo demasiado carácter, pero definitivamente fue la peor discusión de toda su relación, y Ginny no tenía la culpa para nada, ya que no tenía idea de todo lo que él estaba preparando para ella.

Así que ahí estaba, tal vez si tenía suerte ella lo perdonaría y por fin después de tanto tiempo podría hacer sus deseos realidad.

Camino decidido hacia la puerta de la cocina y llamó, una Molly Weasley ataviada con una bata le abrió sonriente.

-Hola cielo- dijo mirándolo como si fuera un cachorrito que han dejado bajo la lluvia, trato de devolverle la sonrisa pero no estuvo seguro de lograrlo ya que la mujer le hizo un caricia en el rostro y lo hizo pasar –estaba preparando el desayuno, quieres comer algo y luego subes?

-No me siento capaz de tragar nada, le agradezco mucho Molly, tal vez luego- le dijo con voz queda- si tengo suerte.

-Ginny volvió en la madrugada, pero cuando baje oí ruidos en su habitación, así que supongo que ya estará despierta.- luego de decir eso la mujer se dedico a cocinar, por lo que decidió subir de una vez.

Llego hasta la puerta de su cuarto y toco, una voz cantarina que lo hizo estremecer le dio permiso para entrar.

Ella estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana como una suave lluvia comenzaba a caer mientras cepillaba su cabello. Tomo aire y decidió romper el silencio.

-Hola

Ginny se volvió de repente y lo miro con una frialdad que jamás le había visto en el rostro, mucho menos dirigida hacia su persona.

-Oh! Eres tú- y se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo siento- al grano, sin vueltas ni decorados, había ido a eso, y eso es lo que ella quería escuchar.

-No te acordaste tarde de disculparte? Ha pasado casi un mes.

-Quería hacerlo personalmente. Lo siento Ginny, de verdad que…

-Mira- lo interrumpió- no tengo tiempo para esto, no tienes excusa para hacer lo que hiciste Harry, eres un egoísta desconsiderado -el murmuro un "lo sé" que ella ignoro- Este torneo era muy importante para mí, y tu lo sabías muy bien, necesitaba de tu apoyo y comprensión, no una escena como la que me montaste.

-Lo sé, y lo siento Ginny, sé que no tengo excusas pero…

-No, no las tienes -volvió a interrumpirlo- cada vez que necesitaste de mí, yo estuve ahí Harry, cada examen para tu carrera de auror, cada misión suicida a la que fuiste, cada viaje, o estúpida cosa que tuvieras que hacer, yo estuve a tu lado, sin importarme nada, solo brindándote mi apoyo -dijo enumerando con los dedos- Sabes que de este torneo suelen elegir a los mejores para jugar para Inglaterra en el mundial, necesitaba que estuvieras ahí, y solo hiciste que fuera más difícil!- termino casi gritando

-Ya lo sé Ginny! -se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, ella lo interrumpía constantemente y lo peor era que tenía toda la razón- lo siento! Es solo que llevaba planeando… algo, demasiado tiempo, y tuve que adelantarlo bastante por tu viaje, y luego vienes con que te vas antes, me puse histérico Ginny. Lo siento! Al instante que te fuiste me arrepentí, se que estuve mal.

-Si te arrepentiste, porque rayos no viniste a pedirme disculpas en la mañana antes de que me fuera?

-Me quede dormido -murmuro

-Te quedaste dormido.- la indignación de Ginny se le notaba en la cara, estaba furiosa- Maldita sea Harry! Me fui una hora tarde esperando por si venias al menos a despedirte de mí! -se miraron un momento a los ojos, él con arrepentimiento y ella sumamente frustrada- Qué diablos es lo que estabas preparando tan importante además? Mas importante que la oportunidad que llevo esperando desde que empecé a jugar?

-Yo… -era ahora o nunca, tenía que decírselo- yo, había preparado un cena, para los dos, en ese lugar que a ti te gusta tanto.

-Una maldita cena! Acaso estas bromeando?!

-Reserve el lugar entero para nosotros dos solos, prepare todo para ese día, sabes lo que me costó eso, la reserva era para unas semanas después y tuve que adelantarla por el bendito viaje!

-No lo puedo creer! Todo esto por una maldita cena!? Eres un idiota Harry Potter! Hemos cenado solos miles de veces, podrías haberlo aplazado, por Merlín! No puedo creer…

-Iba a pedirte matrimonio Ginny!

Ya está, lo había dicho, y a los gritos, ella que había estado moviéndose caminando como gato enjaulado por la indignación, de repente se quedó paralizada mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-yo quería… -de un momento a otro se le seco la boca, ella estaba ahí parada, hermosa como siempre, con las mejillas arreboladas por la discusión. Sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo rojo la abrió y la observo un momento, tomo una bocanada de aire y se la dio.

Ginny la tomó con las manos temblorosas, un hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño rubí, y una pequeña esmeralda engarzados brillaba en su interior.

-Yo quiero que te cases conmigo, Ginny -entonces ella levantó la mirada que se había quedado fija en el anillo que tenía en la mano, y lo miró en silencio de una forma algo extraña.

-Harry…- susurró

Los segundos pasaban y Ginny no dijo una palabra más.

-Yo solo quería que fuera perfecto, sé que soy un idiota -camino derrotado hacia la puerta al llegar al umbral volvió la mirada hacia ella- Felicidades por ganar el torneo, sabía que lo harían.

No aguantaba un minuto más dentro de esa casa, quería marcharse de inmediato pero no sabía si su cuerpo lograría traspasar la verja para poder desaparecerse, llegó hasta la cocina y lo que se encontró allí lo abrumo un poco más.

Arthur, Molly, Percy, George, Ron y Hermione lo miraban desde la mesa con asombro.

-Te dijo que no? -la voz de su mejor amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ronald! -dijo Hermione dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

-Que?! -dijo frotándose la zona adolorida mientras miraba a su novia con dolor por el golpe- Harry, lo siento pero es que estaban gritando. Se escuchó todo.

Solo pudo quedarse ahí inmóvil mirándolos a todos sin ver, entonces fue cuando cayó en la cuenta, Ginny lo había rechazado, no con palabras, pero rechazado al fin, la mujer de sus sueños no quería pasar con él el resto de su vida.

-Te dijo que no? -Repitió George.

Volvió en sí y los miró a todos otra vez.

-Peor… no me dijo nada… y… me miró con pena… y culpa creo.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, cuando vio que Molly se levantaba de su sitio con una expresión de tristeza y lastima en el rostro que no creía capaz de soportar, su marido la sujeto del brazo y le susurró un casi inaudible "déjalo ir". Pasó por alto todo eso y salió al patio.

La lluvia se había hecho un poco más fuerte y lo empapo antes de dar los tres primeros pasos, llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la verja del jardín y se detuvo, debería ir a trabajar al ministerio pero no se sentía con fuerzas, quería ir a su casa y ahogarse en cualquier cosa que Kreacher le pusiera delante para desayunar.

No había terminado de decidir qué haría cuando un grito lo hizo voltear asustado.

-Harry!

En dos segundos Ginny se había colgado de su cuello, enroscado sus piernas en su cintura y lo besaba con fuerza y desesperación. No supo bien cómo pero pudo mantener el equilibrio y responder al beso al mismo tiempo.

Al separarse ella lo miro radiante, empapada hasta los huesos, con el pelo pegado a la cara y las mejillas coloradas por el frio del agua en su rostro.

-Te vez adorable -le dijo tratando de controlar su respiración. Ella sonrió otro poco.

-Lo siento, lo siento, amor, lo siento, te amo, si quiero, quiero casarme contigo, lo siento. -dijo todo rápido e intercalando besos por todo su rostro.

Solo logro abrazarla con fuerza y volver a besarla, no podía estar más feliz que en ese momento, no le importó la lluvia, ni el hecho de tener que ir a trabajar, ni siquiera que cinco pelirrojos y una castaña miraran felices la escena por la ventana de la cocina.


End file.
